Follow Me
by Yuri-hime
Summary: What are the things that we discover in the darkest of night...come take a small journey and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mai Hime. They belong to Sunrise.

* * *

The dark-haired figure held up the muzzle of the gun to the chestnut-haired woman's head, who was standing stock-still before her in the dark alleyway.

"Now give me _all_ your money, and I won't have to hurt you," the midnight-blued haired female said as she pushed the other woman before her hard against the wall, deep into the shadows where no one could see them.

The tawny-haired woman slowly licked her lips, and in a voice that lightly trembled replied, "I-I'm sorry. I don't have anything on me. I-I left all my money and bank cards at home."

"LIAR!" The azure-haired female exclaimed, as she pressed the muzzle of the gun harder against the chestnut locks of the terrified woman before her.

"P-please, I'm _not_ lying to you. I _really_ don't have any money on me. I was just...I was just on my way to see my girlfriend...I wasn't planning on buying anything on my way there," the chestnut-haired woman said as her voice wavered with tears, that she was trying desperately to keep in check. Not knowing what would set the woman with the gun off, and not wanting to antagonize her further by crying.

"Tch, dammit. Of all the females I could choose to hold up tonight, it _would_ be the only female in the entire city who doesn't have any money on her," the dark-haired female grumbled, as she slowly began to pull her gun down. Her stomach chose that very moment to growl loudly and angrily, and the girl quickly pulled the gun back up to the head of the honey-haired female before her, and growled lowly as her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Don't. Say. A. Word. Or I _will_ have to use this on you," the indigo-haired girl said in a low whisper, as she continued to hold the gun up.

The chestnut-haired female merely nodded her head 'yes' and kept her lips tightly sealed.

"Okay. Good. Now...I'm going to go now. You _better_ not start screaming or it's going to get very...messy for you. Am I making myself perfectly clear here," the dark-haired female said.

The brunette nodded 'yes' again, and _just_ manage not to let out a sigh of relief as the gun that had been pressing almost-painfully into her head, was once again slowly lowered. The girl who had just held her up began to take a few steps back away from her.

However her relief was short-lived as a new voice, lower and most definitely male intruded into the scene.

"Well, well Natsuki. What do we have here? I am _positive_ that I told you that this was all _my_ turf, and that you were _not_ allowed to work it," the voice said as it came closer to slowly reveal from the shadows a fairly tall male, with two other people coming up behind him, all of them carrying weapons.

"Shut up, Tate. I'm sick of you trying to tell me what to do. Mikoto was hungry...and so...so was I. I wasn't trying to hog in on your fucking turf. I wasn't even gonna hurt the lady. Just take a few bills and be on my way," the girl named Natsuki replied as she half-turned her body towards the guy named Tate, while still keeping one eye on the girl she had been holding up.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you _think_ your reasons were for showing up on my side of town, and trying to score with someone who me and my crew should be. Now get your useless ass outta my sight before I have to _make_ you," the guy named Tate growled, as he slowly smacked a mean-looking steel pipe against his leather-gloved hand. "Oh and that female stays with me and my boys. We'll take what you were going to from her instead," Tate said with a gleam in his eye.

"No," Natsuki replied as she placed herself before the very female she had been planning to rob, the irony of the situation not missing her.

Tate slowly tilted his head to the side and looked at Natsuki, as one would a poor animal that didn't know it was in trouble of being tossed into a lake and drowned.

"No...did you...did you just say 'No' to me."

"Yes," Natsuki replied as she put as much bravado into her voice as she could muster, and then slowly raised her gun towards Tate.

"I _will_ use this Tate. Don't force me to."

To Natsuki's dismay, Tate burst out laughing.

"Oh give me a break, Natsuki. I _know_ your game. Everyone does. That gun isn't real. It's a very good replica of a gun, but it's as fake as Santa Clause. So now just be a good girl and get the FUCK out of my way!" Tate cried out as he quickly began advancing on Natsuki, and the chestnut-haired girl she was now protecting.

For her part, the honey-haired girl had watched all the events playing out before her with a sense of surrealism. As if none of this was truly happening to _her, _and that this must all be a very VERY bad nightmare.

That idea that this was all happening to someone else and not herself was utterly shattered, when her hand was taken and she was dragged along swiftly by the cobalt-haired girl, whose name she now knew to be Natsuki.

"RUN!" Natsuki cried out as she grabbed the chestnut-haired girl's hand, and began pulling her into the darker parts of the alleyway. Her heart was pounding triple-time in her chest, as the angry shouts of Tate and his crew followed them deep into the night.

* * *

_**To be continued?**_

* * *

**AN:** Hope you all enjoyed this start to a possible new story. Please let me know what you all thought of it, and if it should be continued =3


	2. Chapter 2

They ran hard down many alleyways, Natsuki tugging on the chestnut-haired girl's hand, the sounds of pursuit close on their heels. Then just as Natsuki began to despair that they may never escape, a hand shot out of the shadows, and she was pulled hard through a barely-visible door. Her semi-captive had no other choice but to be tugged through the door after the navy-haired girl, and a hand was quickly slapped over her mouth once she was through the door, as she landed hard on the ground in the dark.

The door was quickly shut by two shadowy figures, and then it was deathly silent except for the light breathing of the four people in the small dark space.

The sounds of heavy footsteps rushing passed the hidden door could suddenly be heard, and the voice of Tate could be heard shouting for one of his guys to go down one path, while he and the other took another.

Then the footsteps quickly faded away, and there was just that utterly-still silence left again.

Suddenly a flame appeared before the honey-haired girl's face, and she looked with widened eyes at it, as the hand covering her lips was slowly removed.

"Heh Natsuki, looks like you nabbed yourself a nice one. Where'd you get her, and whatchu gonna do with her? Can I play with her afterward? Hey sweetheart, what's your name," the voice of the person holding what appeared to be a lighter asked, as the person began moving slowly toward the brunette.

Suddenly the dark space was lit up by a brighter light source, as the other person in the shadows suddenly turned on a large flashlight.

"Dammit Mikoto, you ruined the whole mood I was going for," a bright-red haired young female exclaimed, as she turned with an annoyed expression towards the person holding the flashlight.

The small person shrank back a bit, and then a loud stomach growl could be heard. "I'm sorry Nao...I'm hungry...see Natsuki is back, and she has a rich lady. We can get her to buy us some food," the eager voice of a young girl spoke up from behind the flashlight, as the glare from the light kept the brunette from seeing the speaker clearly.

"Ugh, fine fine. We'll see if we can get Natsuki's new pet to get you a meal," the girl named Nao responded, as she turned back towards Natsuki and the young brunette.

"Hey you. You know how to speak or not," Nao asked as she slowly approached the tawny-haired female.

"Yes, I can speak. Quite well in fact...and I do _not_ like the way that I am being treated. I demand to be released this instant, so that I may go back home," the brunette snapped as she swiftly rose to her feet. Natsuki rose quickly with her, and looked around to see that she and her semi-captive had been pulled into one of Nao's many secret hidden rooms. This one looked like one that was part of an abandoned warehouse.

_We had run that far_, Natsuki wondered to herself not remembering much except running hard for her life, her breath coming out in hard painful pants, and the soft feel of the other girl's hand in hers as they fled.

"So, what's your name doll-face...or should I just call you _mine_," Nao asked with a low drawl, as she slowly walked towards the brunette and began looking her up and down, liking what she saw.

Natsuki suddenly found herself standing before the tawny-haired girl, her arm raised out in front of the brunette as if to ward off the stalking approach of the red-head.

Nao stopped and gave Natsuki a raised-eye stare.

"Getting a little possessive already, aren't we. I haven't even laid a finger on her yet. But if you want her all for yourself then I'll let you play...first," Nao said with a light smirk as she turned on her heels, and made her way back over to the young girl holding the flashlight.

Natsuki let out a low sigh of relief that she hadn't had to get into anything with her friend. And then began to wonder _why_ she would have gotten herself into anything, to defend this person she didn't even know.

The small room they were in was suddenly flooded with light, and Natsuki blinked a couple of times as she looked back over at Nao, who had just flipped a small switch on the wall.

"Tate and his idiot lackeys should be far enough away, that we shouldn't have to worry about them coming sniffing back around this way," Nao said nonchalantly, as she leaned against the wall.

Natsuki nodded and turned around to face the brunette, and almost lost her breath when she came face to face with the most startling pair of scarlet-red eyes she had ever seen in her life. In fact they were the _only_ pair of eyes she had ever seen this deep burgundy-red, and they held her captive in their intense gaze.

"So, what do you plan to do with me now," the honey-thick drawl gently caressed Natsuki's hearing, and she found herself swallowing lightly before she quickly looked away to the side.

"I-I'm not too sure...I hadn't meant for _any_ of this to happen. You now know our names and faces, and I don't know if I can trust you to not rat us out to the police, for attempted robbery and even k-k-kidnapping," Natsuki practically squeaked this last word, as it was slowly beginning to dawn on her the level of trouble she had possibly gotten herself into.

"I won't tell the police anything if you would just let me go. I promise. And to show my good faith, I will also reveal my name, which is Shizuru. So now I know your name and you know mine. It doesn't make us friends, as you did hold me up regardless of the fact that it was a fake gun, you truly did scare me. And then you proceeded to drag me into this whole 'gang turf' thing you have going on. But at least we can pretend to be acquaintances until you let me go free," the brunette said, as she looked straight into Natsuki's jade-green eyes.

Natsuki opened her mouth to reply but before she could, the inner door that led into the rest of the abandoned warehouse opened, and a voice that always sent a small shiver of fear racing up her spine spoke up.

"Oh no no no, I am _quite_ sorry my dear. But we simply can _not_ let you go free now. As my dear Natsuki was able to point out, you now know our faces _and_ names. This simply will not do. It simply will not do at all," a stranger drawled as she stepped into the room, and gazed at Shizuru with a smirk that spoke of all things unpleasant, curling up the edge of her lips.

Natsuki breathed out the name of the person, who even had Nao standing ramrod-straight in response to their presence.

"Tomoe..."

* * *

**AN** – Thank you to those who took the time to review. It is _much_ appreciated, and thanks to those who read and also reviewed anonymously. You guys keep me motivated to write more for you =3


End file.
